


Heat

by AwsmazingOTPainsXD



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, hidekane, it's real short but eh, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwsmazingOTPainsXD/pseuds/AwsmazingOTPainsXD
Summary: Hey guys! It's been a while but I hope it's not too bad OTL*throws this trash at you and runs away*





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while but I hope it's not too bad OTL  
> *throws this trash at you and runs away*

Kaneki exhaled as he closed the door and sagged against it. He grimaced as he pulled at his sweat soaked shirt. Summer in Tokyo was nothing to be taken lightly. Toeing off his shoes, he dragged himself into the bathroom for a quick shower. He sighed contentedly as the warm water hit his skin, washing off the grime and sweat. Faintly, he heard the soft melody of a song that Hide had been learning to play on his acoustic guitar. Kaneki didn’t really understand much of it, since it was in a foreign language, but Hide would sing it so much that Kaneki had unconsciously memorised the words. He shut off the water and dried himself off, wrapping a towel around his waist before padding to their room to get dressed. 

He found Hide sitting cross-legged on the bed, wearing only a big white t-shirt and his neon orange boxers. Kaneki didn’t understand how someone could like such bright and crazy colours, much less wear them, but Hide did and it somehow suited him perfectly. He walked over to the night table to retrieve some of his own boxers and slipped them on before slipping into one of Hide’s cotton dress shirts, leaving most of it unopened, only half his hand peeking out from the sleeve and the hem of the shirt reaching his mid-thighs. No pants, it was much too hot for that. The window was wide open and the fan was running because the AC was broken.

Kaneki hated the summer. Hide loved it. It was to be expected though, he was like a human sun himself. Kaneki loved the winter. Hide hated it. It was too cold and dreary for his taste. But, Kaneki loved the snow and coffee and snuggling under the covers with Hide, a human heater, to keep himself warm. He smiled. They were so different yet they worked so well.

He collapsed onto the bed beside Hide, closing his eyes to listen to him. He was a little off-key but it was more endearing than cringy. Hide paused to crack his neck and roll out his shoulder, probably stiff from sitting hunched over the guitar. Kaneki traced the curve of his spine and felt him shiver slightly under his touch. He sat up and moved to sit behind him and began to massage his shoulders. The blond set aside his guitar before he melted under his touch, leaning back against his chest, sighing in content. Kaneki would have complained about the heat but the blond looked so peaceful with his head resting back on his shoulder that he didn’t have the heart to make him move. 

After a few minutes of silent company, Hide began humming the song again. Kaneki soon joined him, singing words that he didn’t understand. It felt strange on his tongue, but he felt that his pronunciation was getting better recently. He closed his eyes and his hands fell from Hide’s shoulders. He was so focused on forming the words to the tune, that he hadn’t realized the blond fell silent.

Kaneki was almost done the chorus when Hide turned around to face him, watching him with a fond smile as his face scrunched in concentration. 

‘So cute’ He thought as he leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Kaneki’s, causing him to gasp and his eyes blinked open in surprise. 

Hide finished off the last line “I want it that way~”

He leaned forward, their foreheads pressed together. He rubbed noses again, grinning and the white-haired boy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck. It was too hot but Kaneki didn’t really care at the moment. He closed the distance, smiling against the blond’s grin. Hide was the only hot thing he liked. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment or prompt so I can be motivated to write more for them hjskdjaskljdl I miss these baes TwT


End file.
